Hard hats, or safety helmets, are a common sight at construction sites and industrial establishments throughout the country. Their increased use, often required by regulatory agencies (e.g., OSHA), has resulted in reduced injuries, and the saving of many lives.
Another item commonly found at construction sites is that of a flashlight. Flashlights are commonly used to provide portable task lighting in dimly lit locations while performing a particular construction task.
One (1) disadvantage is that flashlights are typically required to be held in one's hand during use. If the other hand should be holding a tool, both hands of the worker are now occupied. Should someone else help hold the flashlight, now another person and their salary is involved in a simple task. Additionally, when someone else holds the flashlight, or when it is propped up, it is rarely aimed in right direction, and increases aggravation while jeopardizing the worker's safety.
Another disadvantage is found at crowded job sites, where worker identification may be difficult. Different colored hardhats are often used, but a person's task or job may change many times during the day without a change in hardhats. Also, certain colors of hardhats are hard to discern during low light conditions.
Accordingly, there exists a need that addresses the issues identified above.